In Detention
by sweetprincess14
Summary: DISCONTINUING THIS STORY Zoey,Chase,Dana,Logan,Nicole and Micheal all get detention what would happen in thereDL,ZC, slight NM
1. What! Detention!

Hey this is may first Zoey 101 fanfiction

_Disclamer: I do not own Zoey 101 if I did Dana would have never left and Zoey and Chase would be together and Dana and Logan would be together_**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

It started out as a normal day in PCA the sun was shining the grass was green ans students were on their way to class, but it going to get a lot more interesting as the day goes on.

**Zoey's POV**

So we were in science class the one of my least favorite subjects in school next to me was my best friend with the most bushyest hair ever Chase, then in next to me were Chases other best friend Micheal who loves chips and my other best friend Nicole who is so hyper, finally in front of us were non other than Dana and Logan our other best friends but they fight so much it seems more like their enemies, but I know for a fact they like each other.

"Zoey snap out of it",said Chase trying to get my attention

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking",I said to him

"Oh really what or _who_ were you thinking about",asked Chase in a very annoying way

"I was just thinking that...

but I can't finish because

"I hate you I wish you could just leave me the hell alone",screamed Dana as she started getting up

"Well I know you want me, but you don't have to make a big scene to get my attention",said Logan in his usual "_you know you want me" _tone

"That in enough out of you two both of you Ms.Cruz and Mr.Resse detention", screamed Mr.Carson our boring science teacher

"Man harsh break huh Zo",said Chase a little to loud

"Mr.Matthew's detention for you too",said Mr.Carson

"But thats not fair Mr.Carson",I said to him which I don't know why because then

"Ok Ms.Brookes I guess I'll be fair by also giving you detention now",said Mr.Carson

"Omg like Zoey has never gone to detention before",screamed Nciole I guess trying to be a good friend but

"Ok Ms.Bristow I guess I'll be see you with Ms.Brookes over here in detention too",said Mr.Carson clearly annoyed right now

"Well I have nothing better to do so I would like to join my friends",said Micheal for some reason

"Ok then Mr.Barrett I guess your joining them too in detention this afternoon and since you really want to be there with your friends I guess you'll be going there every afternoon for the rest of the month even Saturdays",said Mr.Carson and everyone of else gave him a death glare

"Man I hate him", I whispered to Chase

**After Class and during lunch**

We were in lunch at our regular table where the 6 of us always sit.

"I got detention out of all people this is going to go on my perment record",I said almost crying

"Man I can't believe all of us got detention",said Dana mostly upset becuase now she has to spend a month with Logan asking her to "make out with him" ewwwwwwwww

"Well look on the bright side at least we're all in this together",said Nciole in a sort of happy and sad tone

after that everyone didn't really talk because everyones upset I mean who wouldn't a month everyday after school in detention even on a Saturday man this sucks

* * *

_sry about it being such a short chapter and yes it does suck detention for a whole week ok people I need ideas so plz R&R if you want your ideas in this story_


	2. Saturday Detention

_ok sry it took so long but I was busy and thisis going to be a short chapter so don't be disappointed _**

* * *

**

**Nicole's POV**

Ok so its now Saturday in detetion we lasted the first week now only 3 more to go,but I don't think I can last any longer I mean hello our detention is in the library how unfair is that and then there are no cute guys around well I mean there is Logan,Chase and Micheal but there all my friends and besides if I like Logan, Dana would kill me and if I like Chase Zoey would be at my throat and Micheal I just don't like him like that well ok he's cute and athletic _wait no I don't like or Nicole do you. Omg I'm like talking to myself what is wrong with me._

**Chase's POV**

Ok we're in detention boring, but Zoey is looking really hot today man why can't I just tell her how I feel I mean if I had Logan's confedients like he does with Dana I might be able to tell her, but oh well if I was Logan I might be smacked by Dana, but thankgoodness for what Logan said next because I love him for it._Man I love him ewwwwww I love Zoey man us guys are perverts._

**Logan's POV**

Man detention I'm sooooooo BORED I hate this so I decided to make it interesting so I suggested we all play _stess or confess_ I really only wanted to play becasue I wanted to find out if Dana liked me or not and maybe I could get Chase and Zoey & Micheal and Nicole together so it'll work out for all of us.

* * *

_ok so plz R&R people and give me some ideas if you want to I'll try to make the next one more interesting but this one was suppose to tell you some things ok so bear with me for now_


	3. Stess and Confess

_ok heres the next chapter _

****

_and the things in italic are when they are playing the game and it's only for this chapter so far_

**

* * *

****Zoey's POV**

Ok Logan just suggested stress or confess,but there is just one little problem.

"Ok how are we suppoes to play with no dice Logan",I asked him not really wanting to play stress or confess

"Well hot stuff I knew you were going to ask me that,but I have the dice right here",said Logan while pulling out so dice from his pockets

"Why would you have dice in your pockets did you plan this or something",asked Dana with her arms folded across her chest

"Well yeah babe I mean come on I have to something in detention right",Logan said with a smirk

"Ok whatever lets just play the game",I said while they both glared at each other

**Dana's POV**

Man Logan is so irritating, but cute at the same time, wait I'm Dana "Danger" Cruz I can't think of Logan like that, but he is pretty hot. Ok I'm losing it ok Cruz just play the stupid game and get out of detention quickly.

_Playing Stess and Confess_

_Logan: So I'm going to start the game because I suggested it _

_Logan rolls the dice and it was a odds_

_Logan: man I got confess I wanted stess instead oh well_

_Dana: ok Logan is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear_

_Logan: what where did you hear that (glaring at Chase and Micheal)_

_Nicole: it doesn't matter just tell us _

_Logan: ok fine I sleep with a teddy bear big deal just don't tell anyone ok _

_Dana: why not scaried it'll ruin your image_

_Logan: no I mean it'll ummm... well _

_Dana: you got nothing _

_Logan: whatever its your turn (tossing the dice to Dana)_

_She rolled it and it landed on evens _

_Micheal: ok Dana its stess ok what to make her do _

_Zoey:(looking at Nicole and Nicole looks back and they both smirk) ok Dana I got one for you I'm going to blindfold you ok and then spin you around 5 times and then you are going to pick one of these three(pointing to Chase,Logan, and Micheal) and you'll have to make out with them for 5 minutes _

_Dana: what I don't want to make out with any of them_

_Nicole: well to bad you'll have to if not we're going to punish you and tell everyone in school you chicken out_

_Dana: OK fine, but just because Dana Cruz doesn't back out from anything ok _

**Logan's POV**

Oh man yes I might get a chance to make out with Dana I love Zoey for saying that ok breathe check. Ok good now just make sure I'm the one chossen.

_Back to playing Stess and Confess_

_Zoey blinded folded Dana and spun her around 5 times_

_Dana thinking:(man I hope I pick Logan I mean I rather kiss him than Chase or Micheal I mean no offense to them ,but I see them more as friends)_

_Zoey: ok Dana pick now_

_Dana started walking around and everyone was running then while Chase and Micheal were running around Nicole and Zoey tried to push Logan towards Dana, but instead they pushed Logan while Micheal ran in front of him and then he pushed Micheal and Dana caught Micaeal instead of Logan_

_Zoey whispering to Nicole: oh no we pushed Logan into Micheal and Micheal into Dana_

_When Dana took off her blindfold she was shooked to see that she caught Micheal and Micheal wasn't that happy either.Logan was about to yell at Nicole and Zoey for pushing him when he heard Chase_

_Chase: hey dude I guess you have to make out with her now see that she caught you and all _

_Dana: ok no offense,but I will not mkae out with you Micheal _

_This made Logan really happy to hear until_

_Chase: but Dana you said you wouldn't chicken out_

_Dana: but I say alot of things_

_Zoey: ok well Dana I think you have to make out with him because it was a stess_

_Nicole: but Zoey if she doesn't want to then she doesn't have to make out with Micheal(she oviousely likes Micheal)_

_Logan: yeah if she doesn't want to she won't have to _

_Dana: yeah _

_Zoey: but she has to or me and Nicole will tell everyone you chicken out_

_Dana: Fine _

_She grabbed Micheal and started making out with him. While Chase and Zoey smiled and Nicole looked like she was going to start crying and that she wanted to kill Dana. Logan on the other hand was about to kill Micheal until Chase and Zoey helded him back.Then after a long 5 minutes they stopped.

* * *

_

ok sry for leaving you at a cliffhanger, but I did it for suspense ok so if you want me to write more plz R&R and too those people who don't like my story the DON"T READ IT and DON"T MAKE A RUDE REVIEW ok and thanks to all those nice reviews you guys are great


	4. Oh no

Chapter 4 now

**Micheal's POV**

Wow Dana's a pretty good kisser, wait I don't like Dana I like Nicole, wait I mean... I have to stop talking to myself ok how long has it been are me and Dana done yet.

**Logan's POV**

Man I hate Zoey and Nicole badly I can't even look at Micheal now great man I am so going to kill HIM.

"Ok so is the kiss over yet",I asked(A/N he had his eyes closed)

"Yeah",said everyone

"Ok can we just back to the stupid game",said Nicole in a grumpy mood

Man I never knew Nicole could be so grumpy

_Back to Stess and Confess_

_Chase: so who's turn is it_

_Zoey: I think its Micheal's turn(looking at Micheal and then everyone else and feeling bad for the whole thing)_

_Micheal grabbed the dice out of Chase's hands and tossed them _

_Nicole: ok confess(in a little happier mood,but still grumpy)_

_Micheal: ok the kiss with me and Dana meant nothing to me I like someone else(starring at Nicole)_

_everyone: REALLY(in an excited kinda voice)_

_Logan: well thankgoodness... I mean that you like someone(no he really meant thankgoodness Micheal doesn't like Dana)_

_Dana: ok so Zoey its your turn_

_Zoey rolled the dice and guess what it landed on evens_

_Nicole and Dana: ooo stess_

_Logan: I know Zoey I stress you to tell us all who you like_

_Zoey: ummmmm..._

_Nicole: spit it out (she knows who it is)_

_Zoey: ok its John from science class_

_everyone: WHAT!_

_Zoey: yeah I like him why_

_Nicole: but I thought you liked..._

_Dana covered her mouth before she could finish _

_Chase: oh ok well I think detention is over so I'm going to my room _


	5. What The

_heres chapter 5_

**Chase's POV**

I can't believe Zoey likes that John I mean what does he have that I don't oh right Zoey actually likes him man I hate this.Then I heard the door open I thought it was just Micheal or Logan so I didn't bother putting on any pants(A/N he was only wearing his boxers and laying on his bed)

"Hey Chase can I talk to you",asked Zoey

"Omg Zoey what are you doing here shouldn't you be with John or something",I said,but I didn't mean for it to come out like that

**Zoey's POV**

Man Chase looks horrible and why did he just say that oh well I'll ingore it for now.

"So Chase I came to see if you were ok because you looked upset back in detention is something bugging you",I asked,but I think I knew the answer because

_Flashback_

_Chase: oh ok well I think detention is over so I'm going to my room _

_after Chase left_

_Nciole: Zoey I thought you liked Chase not John_

_Micheal and Logan: you like Chase_

_Dana: yes she likes Chase so why didn't you say so _

_Zoey: well because he was sitting there and he only likes me as a friend and I didn't want to get hurt _

_everyone: Zoey he LOVES YOU MORE THAN A FRIEND_

_Zoey: what when did this happen_

_Logan: since like the first time he saw you _

_Dana: I can't believe you never relized it_

_Nicole and Micheal: thats why he went back to his room when you said you liked John_

_Zoey: Oh man I have to go find him_

_Zoey ran out of the room _

_End of Flashback_

"So Chase why are you upset",I asked and I knew the answer,but I wanted him to tell me

"Well I don't know I'm just tired",said Chase and now Zoey's mad

"Oh man Chase get up we all know you like me and I like you so stop pretending",yelled Zoey and pulled him off his bed and kissed him

**Chase's POV**

Omg she is kissing me I better kiss her back or I'll never get this chance again.

"Ok so if you like me then why didn't you tell and and why did you say you liked John",I asked really wanting to know the answer

"Well it was because I didn't know if you liked me or not",said Zoey

"Well now you know so are we like officially going out",I asked

"Well duh so boyfriend what do you want to do now",asked Zoey man she is so great

"well maybe we can go to Sushi Rox and get somthing to eat hows that sound",I asked for her permission

"well that sounds like a great idea",said Zoey and they went to Sushi Rox

_A/N what will happen to them and other couples are coming_


	6. While Zoey was with Chase

_Ok heres the next chapter _

_Disclaimer:I don't own Zoey 101 or anyone in this story_

_**Well Zoey was with Chase**_

**Logan's POV**

So after Zoey ran out of the room to find Chase this is what happened.

"So since detention over and Zoey and Chase are gone what do you all want to do",I asked everyone because I was so bored

"Well I don't know what do you girls want to do",asked Micheal while looking at the girls or more likly looking at Nicole man can't he just tell her already

_Flashback_

_Playing truth or dare with the guys_

_Austin: Ok this is to all you 3(looking at Chase,Micheal and Logan) ok I know each of you and I know each of you really like someone,but I don't know who they are so I dare all three of you to tell me who you really like._

_All 3: well ummm..._

_Logan: ok well I think everyone already know that Chase over here likes "Little Miss Perfect Brookes"._

_Chase: Logan don't call her that because we all know you like "Miss Dana Danger Cruz"._

_Austin: man you guys like those two_

_Micheal: well man its pretty obvious that Chase likes Zoey and Logan likes Dana_

_Logan and Chase: its not that obvious _

_Micheal: yes it is_

_Austin: well dude you never told us who you liked_

_Logan and Chase: yeah do tell us who it is_

_Micheal: well ( he was blushing so hard) ummm..._

_Logan: Dude spit it out I mean we're not going to blah like Nicole_

_Micheal: Hey don't say that about her_

_Chase:(obviously knowing who he likes now) OMG you like Nicole don't you, thats why you stood up for her_

_Micheal: Ok I like Nicole,but you guys better not tell anyone got that _

_Austin,CHase and Logan: we won't tell anyone_

_End of Flashback_

"Logan snap out of it",said Dana waving her hand in his face

"Oh sorry so babe were would you like to go",I said giving her my famous you-know-you-want-me smirk

"well first if you ever call me babe again you won't even live to see the next day and second me and Nicole decided that we want to go to Sushi Rox",said Dana looking very proud of herself

"Ok lets go then I'm going to die if we have to stay here in detention for another minute",said Nicole trying to get everyone out of the room

"I'm right behind you Nicole",obviously sad by Micheal and following Nicole like a little puppy following their owner

"Ok lets get out of here are you coming Logan or not",said Dana again bringing me back from my daydreaming

"Sure lets go",I said and we all started hearding for Sushi Rox

_Ok sry the Chapter was so short but I'm a little busy so R&R and I'll write more if I get enough reviews_


	7. Ouch

_Ok so everyone was telling me to contiue this story so i am _

_I hope you enjoy it and plz R&R_

* * *

**Dana's POV**

So we were all on our way to Sushi Rox when…

Logan ran into me trying to catch up(_A/N he was still trying to catch up with them from the previous chapter_) and he ran into me which knocked me over which I accidentally pushed Nicole and she fell over and scraped her knees.

"LOGAN WHAT THE F IS WRONG WITH YOU", I yell then managed to get Nicole up, but then Nicole started whining and not because she was hurt but because

"OMG I can't believe it my new jeans their ruined Omg what am I going to do I am not going to Sushi Rox like this what if there's a really cute guy I can't let him see me like this", she whined and whined

I just rolled my eyes

**Micheal's POV**

Wow I was really mad when Nicole said she didn't want to look like that because she wanted to impress a _really cute guy_, but then I saw that she looked so miserable that I offered to take her back to her room so she could get changed and stuff.

**Logan's POV**

When Micheal and Nicole left it was just me and Dana then she started yelling again

"Logan look what you've done now I have to walk the rest of the way with you", screamed Dana

Ouch she really knows how to hurt a guys feeling.

So I said," well babe aren't you glad their gone so now it's just you and me so you don't have to hide the fact that you are totally and desperately in love with me now do you?", I challenged her

**Dana's POV**

I can't believe Logan's ego he just made me run into Nicole and now he thinks I'm desperately in love with him. Well he has another thing coming for him.

"Of course Logan I was always in love with you I just always was good at hiding my true feelings from you and now that no ones here I think it's a good time to show you just how I feel about you", I said in a very seductive voice

**Logan's POV**

I can't believe this am I dreaming man somebody pinch me the girl of my dreams actually said she likes me too. Wait is this some kind of trick to make me look like a jerk no she's not that sneaky, is she? Well it doesn't matter because she is leaning in for a kiss so I guess I'll do the same.

**Dana's POV**

So Logan starts putting his hands on my waist and I was snaking my hands up his chest and we were a centimeter away from each other when…

**_SPLASH!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_OOO cliffhanger what do you think the splash was well if you want to find out plz R&R and you'll see what happens_


	8. AN READ

A/N I've decided to discontinue this story.

Sorry to my fellow readers, but I might start writing again in the future.

Just not anytime soon.

Thank you for the years of support.


End file.
